


Сейчас — это сейчас, оно не может быть давным-давно

by frau_Martha



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frau_Martha/pseuds/frau_Martha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Доктору на психобумагу приходит странное сообщение с координатами и вопросом в одно слово.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сейчас — это сейчас, оно не может быть давным-давно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [because now is now, it can never be a long time ago](https://archiveofourown.org/works/923994) by [hihoplastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hihoplastic/pseuds/hihoplastic). 



> Translated for the DW Secret Santa challenge at diary.ru
> 
> I own nothing

Доктор оторопело смотрел на психобумагу, на которой были координаты и одно только слово "Сконы?"

Он приземлился на Арголисе незадолго до ядерной катастрофы. Это шумное место, в котором смешались многие языки и народы, так что никто даже не заметил, как он вышел из Тардис, рассеянно оглядывая толпу. Приглашения из ниоткуда нечасто попадают в его руки, и обычно это ничем хорошим не заканчивается. По крайней мере, для него. Однако ему было интересно, Понды спали, а в нем было слишком много энергии, чтобы сидеть и возиться с консолью. В любом случае, немного побегать никогда никому не вредило. Бегло сверившись с психобумагой, он осматривал пространство огромного торгового центра и вдруг застыл, увидев неоновую вывеску на противоположной платформе "СКОНЗЫ! ГАРЯЧИЕ И СВЕЖЫЕ". Доктор моргнул и оглянулся на Тардис, которая, наверное, в ответ лишь пожала бы плечами.

Решив, — наверняка ошибочно — что в кафе с корявой вывеской не может таиться слишком много опасностей, Доктор пошел туда через весь центр. Внутри было шумно, подавал еду и рассчитывал посетителей робот-официант. Доктор, смущенный, смотрел по сторонам, пока не заметил ее — или, скорее, ее волосы. Она сидела в углу спиной к нему и лениво листала что-то на планшете. На столе стояли две чашки, между ними была тарелка, причем ничто не было тронуто. Он сглотнул. Он не был готов к этому. Византия только-только позади, в будущем маячит Пандорика (что бы это ни было), а сейчас Ривер Сонг сидит в блаженном неведении в кофейне 81 века и ждет его вместе со своими секретами, и спойлерами, и космическими волосами, и кокетливой ухмылкой, и пока его мозг пытается на огромной скорости дать задний ход, ноги несут его вперед.

Он пытался остановиться, развернуться и убежать обратно в Тардис, но, намеренно или случайно, она обернулась и послала ему через плечо самую прекрасную и беззаботную улыбку, какую он когда-либо видел на ее лице. Ошеломительна. Более, чем ошеломительна, она прекрасна. Возможно, прекраснее всего, что он видел в своей жизни, так что его рука без разрешения поднялась и помахала ей. Доктор не мог расслышать через весь зал, но был уверен, что она засмеялась, и он укоризненно посмотрел на руку-предательницу, быстро хватая ее другой рукой и прижимая к телу. Когда он снова посмотрел на Ривер, ее взгляд был ярким и приветливым, и она указала на огромную тарелку сконов. Доктор указал на себя с немым вопросом. Ривер закатила глаза и вернулась к своему планшету. 

Не дыша, он пробрался сквозь толпу и застыл перед пустым стулом напротив нее, не в состоянии сесть.  
— На этот раз я не встаю, — предупредила она, не отрываясь от статьи. — У арголийцев строгие нормы поведения на публике, и я не хочу повторения истории с Механусом, — взгляд наверх и усмешка, — ну, по крайней мере, пока мы не поедим.  
Доктор, пытаясь успокоиться, сел на стул:  
— История с Механусом?  
Ривер посмотрела на него. На ней были черные леггинсы и большая подозрительно знакомая рубашка, а еще завязанный вокруг ее (очень, очень тонкой) талии свитер.  
— Не обращай внимания. — Махнула она рукой и сменила планшет на колоду поношенных карт, перевязанную куском бечевки, и положила ее на стол между ними. — Ну как, ты начнешь?  
— Начну? — Она кивнула на карты, и он не смог удержаться от воодушевленной тирады. — Ой, мы будем играть в "Лови рыбку"? Я ее люблю. Эми и Рори не стали бы в нее играть, потому что считают, что она совсем детская, но лучше всего, когда на карточках настоящие рыбки, как в изданиях с Тритона. Цена, конечно, завышенная, но оно того стоит, когда рыбка уплывает с одной карточки на другую, и...

Он взглянул на нее, ожидая увидеть привычную раздраженно-восхищенную улыбку, и его дыхание сорвалось. В ее глазах были слезы, лицо было бледным, а недавний теплый взгляд сменился на выражение отчаяния, подобное которому он разве что видел в зеркале:  
— Ривер?  
— Ты никогда раньше этого не делал.  
— Не... играл? — Осторожный вопрос.  
— Это особенная игра, — выдавила она улыбку и трясущейся рукой потянулась к колоде. Перевернув ее, она показала лицевую сторону карточек, на которых были вручную записаны вопросы. Похоже, его почерком, потом ее, потом снова его. Он просмотрел несколько карточек:  
— Любимая выпечка, лучшая постановка Шекспира, "эрл грей" или "английский завтрак"... Ривер?..  
— Это ритуал, — проговорила она глуховатым голосом. — Так часто, как позволяет время, мы пьем чай и разговариваем.  
— С помощью карточек для знакомства? — Она пожала плечами:  
— В них нет спойлеров. Возможность поговорить без... — Она помахала рукой. — Извини, я думала, что написала старшему тебе... — Ее голос надломился, и она потянулась к колоде. — Тебе нет необходимости оставаться, я уверена, ты...  
— Ривер. — Он нежно перехватил ее запястье над столом, замедляя ее движения. У нее яркие глаза и дрожащий подбородок, и он пытается улыбнуться. Он едва ее знает, но помнит тот взгляд с первой (последней) встречи и хочет, чтобы он исчез.

Забрав из ее рук карточки, он начал просматривать их, проговаривая про себя вопросы и краем глаза следя за тем, как Ривер сосредотачивается, будто готовится сбежать. Чтобы успокоить ее, Доктор сделал глоток чая, едва ли думая о предостережениях отца Октавиана, и цапнул скон, не прерывая чтение.  
— О, мне нравится вот эта. Любимая экспозиция с планеты Музея современного искусства.  
Ривер слегка улыбнулась, но все еще хмурилась:  
— Музей фотографии. Выставка пейзажей. Я люблю спокойствие, особенно в галереях.  
— 3D-выставка Энселя Адамса?  
— 3D — да, но не Адамса. Я больше люблю цветные фотографии.  
— Почему?  
— Я не могу рассказать, — замялась она.  
— Тогда почему здесь есть этот вопрос?  
— Ну... Есть некоторые ограничения. Но общий смысл ты поймешь потом. А как насчет тебя?  
Он на минуту задумался, намазывая на скон джем и взбитые сливки:  
— Галерея шляп. — Ривер грустно покачала головой:  
— Это неправда.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Этот вопрос уже был.

Рука со сконом остановилась на полпути ко рту, и Доктор почувствовал себя ужасно:  
— Ох...  
— Неважно. Ты действительно слишком молод и не должен...  
— Ривер...  
— Все в порядке, Доктор. — Ослепительная улыбка. — Я и не ожидаю, что тебе будет интересно, не так рано.  
Он положил скон на тарелку:  
— Мне интересно, Ривер. Узнать тебя получше. Оно же для этого? Чтобы узнать друг друга получше? — Она кивнула, не поднимая глаз. Доктор почесал щеку. — Почему бы тебе не взять карточку?  
— Ладно. — Она благоговейным движением взяла первую попавшуюся карточку из колоды, но положила ее обратно. Потом вытащила еще одну и на этот раз прочитала. — Какой предмет кухонной утвари тебя лучше всего описывает?  
— Что?!  
— Какой предмет кухонной...  
— Нет, я расслышал тебя. Но при чем здесь это?  
— Ни при чем. Это помогает нам разговаривать.  
— Но как это осуществимо, если неизвестно, где мы сейчас? Разве это не спойлеры?  
Она нахмурилась, услышав собственное слово, и честно ответила:  
— Иногда это сложно. Но обычно мы справляемся.

Доктор кивнул с отсутствующим видом и посмотрел на выход. Он мог видеть через окно Тардис и мельком подумал, смог бы он с помощью телепатии позвонить внутрь, сделать что-нибудь, чтобы проснулись Эми и Рори. Что-нибудь, что помогло бы ему сбежать от этого выражения ее лица, наполовину сломленного, наполовину замкнутого.  
— Я не собираюсь заставлять тебя остаться, — мягко сказала она, и Доктор дернулся, чтобы скрыть свои мысли.  
— Нет, прости, я только, эээ, думаю, — она на это не купилась, он уверен, но он обязан ей настолько, чтобы хотя бы попытаться, — Ну, ммм... Венчик?  
Она удивленно на него посмотрела и улыбнулась настоящей благодарной улыбкой, а потом перевернула карту. Под вопросом его почерком было написано "Венчик".  
— Ты меня проверяешь?  
— По-моему, ты сам себя проверяешь, сладкий. — Он скривился, но на самом деле был рад снова увидеть улыбку на ее лице:  
— Ну, ээ... Что насчет тебя?  
— Не уверена. Что-то острое, наверное.  
— Или винный бокал, — это предположение вырвалось прежде, чем он заткнул себе рот.  
— Бокал?  
— Да. Ну, знаешь...— Он изобразил в воздухе изгибы, и Ривер рассмеялась:  
— Спасибо, сладкий!  
Он покраснел и быстро взял другую карточку.

Он втянулся в игру, хотя это и заняло некоторое время. Он перестал говорить "спойлеры", когда она спрашивала о чем-то, на что он не мог ответить, и вместо этого переформулировал вопрос. Он хихикнул, узнав, что она любит цветные маршмэллоу, и чуть не задохнулся, когда она призналась в том, что ненавидит Чарльза Диккенса. Он узнал, что она любит корицу и терпеть не может мускатный орех, что она увлечена Плутоном и даже однажды написала петицию (она не сказала, для кого и где), чтобы ему вернули статус планеты. Доктор узнал, что это почти получилось. Взамен он рассказал о своей любви к тапочкам и ненависти последней регенерации к грушам, и что однажды он свидетельствовал в пользу одного кондитера за шоколадку, которая продавалась в лавках Диснейлэнда на Кломе.

Они не слишком долго сидели: час, может, два, но он понял, что ему нравится Ривер Сонг без оружия, спойлеров и беготни, еще как. Она остроумна и резка, немного развязна (ладно, более чем) и не уступает ему ни в чем. Она не давит, знает, когда лучше промолчать, но более того, она смотрит на него с такой теплотой, что он может почувствовать ее своими сердцами. Он точно знает, что пропадет. Внутренний голос ему подсказывает, что он уже пропал.

Так, он подождал ее, пока она собирала вещи, проводил до выхода и даже спросил, не нужно ли ее подбросить куда-нибудь. Она с легкой улыбкой отказалась и в благодарность пожала его руку. Это значило больше, чем простое предложение, и прежде чем он смог себя проконтролировать, Доктор коснулся пальцем ее носа:  
— Увидимся, Ривер Сонг!  
— Рассчитываю на это, сладкий, — улыбнулась она и исчезла в тот же миг в лучах света и клубах дыма, и Доктору осталось только гадать, как долго ему ждать следующей встречи.

\------

Следующее сообщение он получает через несколько месяцев, уже после Пандорики. Всего одно слово и координаты, но на этот раз он улыбается и надевает костюм, и встречает ее на курортной планете в кафе, для которого он оказался слишком наряден, но она светится, когда видит его, и он решает, что нелепый вид того стоит. Они делили вопросы, сконы и истории, и как-то ничего не произошло, ничего, кроме Эми, выглянувшей утром из Тардис и прервавшей их беседу, но и тогда Ривер была мила и деликатна, и он волновался, нет ли между ними большего, чем можно увидеть.

Он не узнал ничего о ее прошлом или будущем, но зато узнал о том, что ее любимая пьеса — "Лисистрата" (он инстинктивно скрестил ноги под столом), и что она однажды изображала Жаклин Кеннеди на политическом мероприятии, чтобы отвлечь публику от вторжения инопланетян. Он рассказал ей о встрече с мадам Помпадур и о том, как чуть не разжился лошадью; она упомянула о таинственном происшествии со штекерами динамиков на концерте памяти Барри Манилова в Новом Манчестере, а он в ответ признался в том, что однажды запачкал сливочным сыром Великий Манифест Ци, потому что ему не понравилось, как он был написан.

Она рассказала ему о своей любимой книге одним летним днем, и как только они расстались, он нашел издание с самой красивой обложкой и подкинул его в ее дом во Флориде. Она не рассказала ему об этом поступке, но по горечи в ее голосе и грусти в глазах он это понял. Он рассказал ей, что любит музей водопадов, потому что они напоминают ему о Галлифрее.

\--

После Юты он не находит себе покоя и движим виной, а потому сам ищет ее и оставляет обрывок бумаги с координатами на ее кровати в Стормкейдже. Она, как всегда, находит его, и хотя это более грустно и намного тяжелее, они по-прежнему разговаривают, и только когда они расстаются, он осознает, что все это время под столом держал ее за руку.

\--

Так или иначе, они присылают друг другу сообщения с одним и тем же словом и разными координатами, которые ведут на разные планеты в разные места и времена, но неизменными оставаются горячий чай, свежие сконы, взбитые сливки и джем, и в одну из встреч он узнал, что она никогда не видела северного сияния, и в следующий раз взял ее на вершину Башни Адельфи, чтобы она смогла увидеть сразу все.

Вне таких передышек он больше узнает о ней: дитя Тардис, дочь его друзей, испуганная маленькая девочка, храбрый воин, благородная душа и горячее сердце, жена, партнер, любовница. Он подарил ей картину с двумя альбатросами, и когда она спросила, почему, он ответил, что альбатросы похожи на них. Со своей стороны, она всегда старалась удивить его небольшими сюрпризами вроде его любимых цитат, написанных на листках бумаги и спрятанных в его пиджаке, или картин его любимых художников всех времен, или книг с автографами его любимых авторов.

Они никогда не говорят о том, где и когда в их истории каждый находится. Все вокруг исчезает, и они выдумывают вопросы, вспоминают вещи, о которых их спрашивали, решают глупые дурацкие головоломки. "Чем ворон похож на письменный стол?" — спрашивает она однажды, и он так и не находит ответа, кроме того, что позже той ночью выдохнул между ее бедер. Они ничего не утаивают, а наоборот, раскрываются. Знания, любовь и простые радости делают их сложные жизни ярче.

\--  
Это кафе маленькое, да и расположено в переулке в стороне от булыжных мостовых. На земле хрупкий иней, прохожие одеты в тонкие пальто и перчатки. Пахнет Францией 19 века, и он глубоко вдыхает воздух, чтобы определить точный год и место. Улыбается. Париж. Не то чтобы оригинально, но она всегда была без ума от него.

— Ты мог бы просто посмотреть наверх, знаешь ли. — Она стоит позади, и он может услышать интерес в ее голосе и точно вообразить изгиб ее губ и румянец на щеках. Доктор оборачивает, распахивая объятия:  
— Наверх? — Ривер закатывает глаза, и когда он поднимает взгляд, то краснеет от стыда. За ней в отдалении стоит недостроенная Эйфелева башня, и он чешет щеку. — На самом деле, мой метод точнее, — говорит он, поправляя лацканы.  
— И почему это ты на вкус всегда как строительная площадка? — Поддразнивает она, он дуется, и она сдается. — Ладно, давай.  
Этак показывая свою крутость, он делает глубокий вдох:  
— Декабрь 1888 года. Двадцать шестое число. Нет, погоди, — приближаясь к ней, он еще раз глубоко вдыхает воздух(его губы рядом с ее щекой), — двадцать восьмое.  
Она чуть дрожит, но не от холода:  
— Жульничаешь. К тому же снег еще идет.  
Положив руки на ее бедра, он трется носом о ее нос:  
— И?  
Она улыбается, ее глаза полны тепла, которое распространяется от его губ до пальцев ног, выражение ее лица как огонь в комнате, продуваемой сквозняком:  
— Неважно, — выдыхает она, между ними туман. — Привет, сладкий.  
Он хихикает, ладони, наконец, ложатся на ее талию, и он привлекает ее поближе:  
— Привет, жена.  
— Мы будем?.. — Она пытается задержать легкий поцелуй.  
— Будем! — Говорит он, предлагая ей руку.

В выбранном ею кафе тепло и людно, а еще витает запах корицы, муки и немного — вина. Столик в углу чудесным образом пуст, и она делает заказ на французском, потому что может, и он держит ее руку в своих ладонях, потому что обязан. Он отпускает ее ненадолго, чтобы она могла скинуть тяжелое пальто, и его взгляд скользит вдоль шеи, по ее ключицам и декольте:  
— Не вполне верный период.  
— Ты недоволен? — Поднимает бровь.  
Он издает странный звук.

Приносят чай с тарелкой сконов, и Доктор достает потрепанную колоду карточек из внутреннего кармана. Он просматривает их, и Ривер стирает сливки с уголка его рта. Почти механически поймав ее запястье, он целует ей ладонь:  
— А! Вот, смотри: ниндзя или пираты?  
Ривер делает большой глоток из своей чашки и заявляет:  
— Ниндзя. Скрытные и умелые. Пираты — сплошное недоразумение.  
— Но у них крутые шляпы! И попугаи!  
— Это только видимость.  
— Что, шляпы?  
— Попугаи. Они лишь повторяют то, что услышали.  
Доктор намазывает джем на свой скон и пробует, что получилось:  
— Пираты романтичные.  
— Ниндзя молчаливы.  
— У пиратов есть корабли. И флаги! — Отпивает чай. — С хорошим флагом все получится.  
Ривер улыбается:  
— Я не большая поклонница воды, если честно, — ему не нужно объяснять, почему.  
— Ладно, — ворчит он, — ниндзя так ниндзя. Твоя очередь.

Ривер вытягивает карточку из колоды. Ее ногти окрашены в нежно-розовый цвет, и его сердца замирают от нежности.  
— Любимая поза в сексе.  
Доктор давится, достаточно громко, чтобы привлечь некоторое внимание:  
— Ривер! — Она без всякого стыда пожимает плечами, и Доктора разбирает кашель. — В ней написано не это!  
Она опускает ресницы:  
— Возможно.  
Он пытается дотянуться до карточки, но она держит ее на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
— Ривер. — Он делает рывок, и она опускает карточку в вырез блузки. Доктор вздыхает.  
— Правила есть правила.  
— Ладно, — ворчит он, а потом задумывается, болтая ложкой в чае. Он молчит довольно долго, и Ривер поднимает бровь:  
— Итак?..

Он тянется к ней над столом, берет ее руку, кладет ее ладонью вверх и медленно гладит пальцами от локтя к запястью:  
— Она неважна, — говорит он негромко, — пока я могу тебя видеть: выражение твоего лица, когда ты кончаешь. То, как задерживается твое дыхание, когда ты стонешь. Трепет твоих закрытых век. Пока я могу целовать тебя: твои губы, шею, грудь и то место под твоим подбородком, из-за чего ты ловишь ртом воздух; твоя голова откинута назад, мои руки запутались в твоих волосах, но тебе это нравится, не правда ли? Немного грубо.  
— Более чем, сладкий. — Она гортанно усмехается, зрачки расширены, губы приоткрыты. Он поднимает ее руку, чтобы поцеловать внутреннюю сторону ее запястья:  
— Это полный ответ на твой вопрос? — Она дрожит, когда он полностью отодвигается:  
— Возможно, позже мне понадобится демонстрация. — Она ерзает на своем месте и подносит чашку к губам, и он видит, что у нее слегка трясутся руки. — Твоя очередь.

Он самодовольно улыбается и берет карточку:  
— Любимое печенье.  
— Макаруни.  
— "Джемми Доджерс"  
— Разумеется, — она берет карточку. — Любимое земное животное.  
— Трицератопс.  
Ее ответ занимает более долгое время:  
— Альбатрос.  
— Птица? — Она смущенно пожимает плечами:  
— Они романтичны: проводят по полгода вдали друг от друга, но всегда возвращаются к своей паре.  
— Как мы, — выдыхает он.  
— Как мы, — улыбается она, и момент слишком пронзителен, чтобы не добавить что-нибудь. — Еще у них дурацкие брачные ритуалы.  
Доктор будто сбивается с толку, потом встает, поправляет бабочку, хватает ее за руку и поднимает со стула:  
— Я тебе покажу ритуал, Ривер Сонг!  
Она смеется, ей не хватает дыхания, когда он выводит ее из кафе и тянет к Тардис, спрятанной в соседнем переулке. Внутри он прижимает ее к двери, ее пальто стекает на пол, обе ее ладони скользят в его волосах, а его губы на ее губах.

— Четыре вопроса, — мурлычет она. Он целует ей шею:  
— У нас стало хуже получаться.  
— Или лучше.  
Он отстраняется, чтобы видеть ее лицо:  
— Лучше, — соглашается, когда она тянет его обратно. — Определенно лучше.

\--

Куски мозаики всегда встают на свои места. Она любит голографические фото, но только цветные, потому что черно-белые напоминают ей о Стормкейдже. Она никогда не плавает на лодках, потому что боится стоячей воды. Он однажды, когда она еще очень, очень юна, принимает с ней ванну, чтобы утопить плохие воспоминания в хороших. Во время чаепитий он никогда не рассказывает, почему ненавидит Нью-Йорк, но годы спустя она держит его руку и выводит из мрака.

Она любит облака, и он решает, что там и поселится. Потом.

\--

Он приходит со своей колодой карточек, поношенной и заполненной, а она, когда появляется, отчаянно трусит, но он усаживает ее, берет за руку и учит читать между строками их общей временной линии. Он старается скрывать грусть, когда она смотрит на него, ошеломленная, и пытается извиниться за что-то из того, что еще не сделала. Поднеся палец к ее губам, он качает головой:  
— Давай попробуем это, — говорит он, доставая карточку. — Какая у тебя любимая книга?  
Ривер моргает:  
— Книга? — Она задумывается. — "Большие надежды"  
— Это неправда.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Этот вопрос уже был.  
Перевернув карточку, она находит свою запись "Маленький домик в прериях", и у нее дух захватывает:  
— Как... — Ее глаза расширяются. — Ты меня проверяешь?  
Он смеется:  
— По-моему, ты сама себя проверяешь, милая. — С улыбкой. — Попробуем еще раз?  
Ривер нерешительно тянет карточку:  
— Сколько кольев наколет древокол, если древокол умеет колоть колья?  
Доктор, довольный, улыбается и сцепляет руки:  
— Оооо, я ждал его!

Они не приходят к компромиссу, но она узнает, что он любит свежие рубашки только-только из сушилки, ненавидит ананасы и спит голышом.Она удивляется, когда он мало того, что не краснеет, так еще и касается пальцем ее носа. Она усмехается:  
— Разве это не спо...  
Он заглушает ее поцелуем.


End file.
